News Archive
Little Rock Pool news grouped in one location. The information here has been edited by our editors in order to provide you a quick link to any relevant articles. Direct quotes are in normal font and anything we add for your benefit is in italics, with the exceptions to various linked pages. News This is news obtained directly from official posts to the Little Rock Pool Application page. '' Patch Notes ''The Patch Notes are obtained directly from official posts to the Meteor Games forums Patch Notes for March 12, 2010 *We added Bottom Feeders to the game (Red Crab and Sea Snail) and they can be purchased in the shop. *We also added some other items like the Butterfly Fish and the Large Red Coral. *You can now earn Achievements! When trophy a is earned, you can post the achievement to your wall. When your friends click the link, they will earn 50 gold. *Fixed bug with the game freezing after moving an item to another location and then mousing over the inventory or trash icons with no item selected. *Fixed bug with pressing back button on achievements. *Changed it so plants start on the ground and no longer float from the top down, for new users. Patch Notes for March 8, 2010 *Added the new Gift Mystery Box which will award various amounts of XP and Gold. *Added the first new theme to the shop - The Arctic Theme (which is like a wall paper). *We added a moving tool and this will allow you to store items or trash them (icons will appear on the left side of the game screen). To store or delete you must click and drag it to the icon and you cannot store plants or fish. *We changed it so tossing pebbles is optional, to toss a pebble you now click on the white arrow icon and then the pebble icon that appears to select this option. *As Facebook has now removed notifications, we have converted all our old notifications to the Games Dashboard system (you can find it here: http://www.facebook.com/?sk=games or by clicking the "Games" link on the left side of your home page). Where a user would previously receive a notification telling them "Dan has adopted your Kiwi," they will now see the latest three of these notifications in their Games Dashboard. *Fixed Mystery Gift Boxes so the number of available gifts updates when they are used. *Fixed gold update bug so gold updates correctly in gift inbox when awarded gold from a mystery gift box. *Fixed the bug so users are no longer able to move auto-feeders and auto-cleaners to storage. *Fixed the problem where timers for the auto-feeder/cleaner did not correctly display the remaining time in the tool-tip, when the mouse is scrolled over it. *Fixed treasure chest feed posts, now gives coins and proper news popup upon clicking the action link. *Friendship shells should now correctly appear once the timer is up. *Pearls in clams should now correctly appear once the timer is up. *Resurrection times should now correctly function and not show negative time. *Healing times should now function correctly. *Steal times will now function correctly. *Fixed the problem where data was not showing up in various lines of text (i.e. "Buy {num_cans} cans of food for {amount}"). *Fixed midground item placement, they should no longer disappear in smaller pools. *Friendship shells are appearing in the very front in everyone's pool now. *We've done some back end performance improvements. Patch Notes for March 1, 2010 *We introduced fertilizers and background items. *Added another adoptable animal - the penguin. *Added several artcic themed items to the shop. *Fixed the background item bug (Background items placed on the left quadrant disappeared out of view). Patch Notes for February 19, 2010 - Includes patches since January 29, 2010 *Users can now interact with the fish by tossing pebbles in pools and scaring them. *Fish are now placed in the pool just like plants and other items; the user adds them by clicking somewhere in the pool. This allows the user to place the same kind of fish several times instead of having them drop in from the top one at a time. *Added 3 day auto-feeders and auto-cleaners. These are purchasable once and start will start working shortly after being purchased. The only last three days and then will disappear. *Fixed a bug that allowed users to manipulate items in a friend's pool if they clicked on said friend's feed post and were directed to the friend's pool once the game loaded. *Fixed bug with fluctuating max plant/fish numbers after pool expansions and leveling up. *Players will no longer be under a level restriction when trying to purchase pool upgrades with MC credits. *Players with two clams has had one of their clams removed *Issue with feeders not allowing fish to become harvestable has been fixed. *Correct removal of feeders and cleaners upon expiration has been resolved. Patch Notes for January 29, 2010 - Includes patches since January 8, 2010 *We've added two more adoption animals! You can now find Sea Horses and Anglerfish for your friends to adopt. *Adoption animal and share treasure links should be working properly again. *We've done some stability enhancments so the game should be running smoother. *You can now purchase coins using MC credits *Pearls now show up in friends' tanks *Treasure chests are back. *Problem involving a huge amount of features has been repaired, any features over your normal cap will be automatically deleted (don't worry, MC credits and gifts are safe). *Problems with placing gifts into pools and not properly saving after feeding has been fixed. *Problems with selling recently placed gifts and selling gifts from the gift box has been fixed. January 8, 2010 - Includes patches since December 18, 2009 *Fixed not being able to go home after reviving a fish *Toggling sound or music now saves the game *Fixed issue with not being able to post feeds if game saved before hitting the "Tell your friends" button *Gifts will now adjust to show the proper number if they are placed or sold *Known issue with some plants reappearing and not being able to steal from them has now been resolved *Unclean tanks will only make one fish sick per day uncleaned. *A random animal event – the Sea Turtle. This functions in exactly the same way as the adoptable animals in Island Paradise, a user is randomly prompted to make a feed post to Facebook and the first friend to click it will receive the animal. The sea turtle contributes to the fish limit. *Toggling sound or music now saves the game *Added unlimited healing inside your own tank *Placing gifts no longer checks if you have enough gold as if you were purchasing the item *Cleaning a tank will earn you 3 gold along with 1 xp per trash cleaned *Fish food gifts now gives you the correct amount of food immediately *Newly purchased features can now be fed/named/positioned immediately *Harvestable elements are now more visibly accentuated *"Flushing" (removing) a dead fish does not give you any money back *Altered the times it takes for fish to go from starving to sick and from starving to death December 18, 2009 *The shop has been updated to have plants as the first tab. *The shop now displays "Coming soon!" if no options are available for a sub category. *Fish features bought with MC credits are immune to sickness and death. *We altered how neighbors work. Anybody who is a user's friend on Facebook and plays Island Paradise is now their neighbor in the game. All Facebook friends can now steal, salvage and revive crops. *We fixed many bugs within the game including many access issues. *Cleaning a tank now gives +1 XP *Pressing "SHIFT" + "H" will toggle the visibility of items. *The Languages tab and Meteor Credits tab in the main navigation bar are now being displayed and functional.